Al campo
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Sasuke y su familia hacen un viaje de vacaciones al campo. ¿Qué pasara cuando allí se encuentre a una tímida y vergüenzuda -además de extraña y rara- campesina? Una chica totalmente fuera de lo común. ¿Cómo racionará Sasuke en su encuentro? Entren, lean y descubranlo.
1. El anuncio de un viaje

_Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí pero esta vez con un Fic SasuHina *-*._

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Este Fic si._

_Referencias:_

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_Ahora si, a leer._

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 07:15 a.m. La luz se filtraba por un gran ventanal con las cortinas entre abiertas negras hacia una habitación con paredes de color azul oscuro, con sillones de cuero negros, un ropero¹ de madera oscura, un baño personal y en una de las esquinas una cama de dos plazas donde un joven de 16 años se levantaba con flojera intentando apagar el, según él, odioso ruido del despertador. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mide aproximadamente 1.70, pelo negro azabache revuelto con dos mechones que cuelgan a los costados, piel tan pálida que casi roza el blanco y su cuerpo, según muchas chicas, de infarto, ojos color ónix. En cuanto logró esto, se fijo en su calendario.

— 6 de Diciembre —Se dijo a si mismo.

Hoy era el último día de escuela y comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, aunque, no es que estuviera emocionado por ello, puesto que su (aunque su orgullo no le permitiera admitirlo en voz alta jamás) mejor amigo-rival, Naruto, le insistiría para ir a algún lado aun siendo en contra de su voluntad, si no que estaba fastidiado ya con tantas cosas que hacer. Con tantos trabajos y tareas que mandaron Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei, los habían dejado exhaustos a él y sus compañeros. Y es que, cada profesor impartía su materia como si fuera la única.

Se levantó buscó su uniforme del Instituto Konoha High School (o IKHS como le decían muchos para abreviar), lo dejó sobre su cama y se adentro a su baño. Tardo aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en terminar y vestirse, arregló su mochila y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Allí le esperaban sentados desayunando un joven prácticamente igual a Sasuke, solo que su cabello en vez de estar revuelto y hacia atrás, era más largo y estaba atado en una coleta baja, también tenía unas ojeras que hacían parecer como si no hubiese dormido en meses. Su nombre, Itachi Uchiha de 23 años, hermano mayor de Sasuke, se llevaban 7 años de diferencia. Era tranquilo y amable y no tan orgulloso como su hermano pequeño, pero también muy paciente como para aguantar los berrinches de Sasuke. No era nada secreto que le encantaba molestar a su hermano, a menudo lo llamaba gay, princeso, mariposon o simplemente lo llama como su madre lo hace con ese Sasu-chan que tanto le molesta. Parece cruel, pero le encanta molestarlo, aunque tampoco es nada secreto que daría la vida por su hermanito tonto. A su lado estaba Mikoto Uchiha, su madre. Una mujer que ronda los 40 años pero de parecía de 30. Era dulce y amable, su persona parecía desprender un aura de paz y tranquilidad, pero ojo, cuando la hacían enfadar tenía un carácter terrible. Por suerte, esto último no sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Y por último, estaba Fugaku Uchiha, su padre. Al igual que Mikoto, su edad rondaba los 40, la única diferencia era que éste si parecía de verdadera edad. Él era serio y frío, perecía un ser insensible, pero todos en su familia sabían él los quería aunque no lo demostrara. Él era el dueño de una importante empresa de Japón, Sharingan Corp.

Una vez ubicado en su lugar prosiguió a desayunar. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz hasta que…

— Valla, el princeso se ah demorado más de lo acostumbrado… — Preguntó Itachi burlón. Sasuke, por su parte, al darse cuenta de que era cierto porque eran las 07:45 am, respondió con su típico "Hmp" y siguió desayunando ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

— Sasuke-chan— Llamo su madre, este levantó su cabeza en señal de estar escuchándola entonces prosiguió— Apúrate, que se te hace tarde. — Dijo, este solo asintió y siguió desayunando.

— Sasuke, Itachi— Los llamó y ambos hermanos levantaron la cabeza dándole a entender que lo estaban escuchando. — Regresen cuanto antes de sus estudios porque su madre tiene algo importante que decirles— Ambos hermanos se interrogaron internamente el porqué de actitud tan misteriosa, y a decir verdad, ni su padre sabia el porqué, solo que era muy importante, ya que su esposa le había insistido para que dijera eso.

Terminado su desayuno agarró su mochila y se fue con rumbo al instituto.

/

Estaba casi llegando al instituto cuando comenzó a oír los gritos de las locas fangirls que decían, mas bien gritaban, cosas como "¡Sasuke-kun!", "Hola, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no charlamos un rato?", ect. Todo con voz melosa y chillona sin contar esas burdas insinuaciones que le hacían.

Una vez que entró al instituto se dirigió directo al su salón. Como era temprano, los demás alumnos todavía estaban afuera charlando amenamente, a él le gustaba más estar solo, estar ahí sin que el bullicio de los estudiantes ni lo gritos de las fangrils lo molestara. Él era amante de la tranquilidad, la soledad y, especialmente, del silencio.

Pero esa tranquilidad, soledad y ese silencio ten cómodo que se encontraba poco duró, ya que, todo eso fue remplazado por un estruendoso:

— ¡SAUKE-TEME! — Saludó Naruto, su, aunque jamás en la vida lo admitiría, mejor amigo.

— ¡NARUTO! ¡DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO, BAKA!— Gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza, una vieja amiga de la infancia, quién estaba obsesionada con él y, a la vez, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella.

— Pero Sakura-chan, ¿porqué me golpeas?— Preguntó Naruto, sobándose la zona afectada.

Esta, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta/repica del rubio, se dirigió al azabache.

— Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo has estado?— Preguntó amablemente. A veces, Sasuke, se sorprendía de los repentinos cambios de humor por parte de la pelirrosa, pero se olvidaba de que la chica estaba loca por él y de que no toleraba al rubio y, cuando recordaba todo eso, todo recobraba sentido.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases y el profesor de turno entró. Todos re ubicaron en sus asientos y el profesor dio comienzo a la clase.

La última campana había sonado, era la que indicaba el fin de las clases. Sasuke ya estaba aprontando sus útiles para salir del Instituto. No había olvidado que tenía una "reunión" familiar sobre un tema bastante misterioso de lo que quería hablar su madre.

/

Al llegar a su casa, dejó su mochila y se dirigió al salón principal. Allí lo esperaban su madre, que estaba sentada sola en uno de los sillones para 3 personas que había, y su padre y hermano en el otro. Al parecer, solo faltaba él. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, apresuró a sentarse.

— Bien familia, — comenzó a hablar— como saben, hoy fue el último día de clases, por lo tanto comienzan las vacaciones de verano. —

A todos les dio un pinchazo en la cabeza, pues creían saber lo que vendría a continuación, era…

— Así que… ¡Aremos un viaje de vacaciones al campo como familia — Gritó eufórica.

Y no se equivocaron, harían un viaje.

— Mamá, perdón, pero ya tengo planes para estas vacaciones. Así que no podré acompañarlos— dijo Itachi con un tono de angustia fingida. Es que, la verdad, no tenía deseos de ir al campo.

— Yo tampoco puedo, tengo reuniones pendientes. — Dijo Fugaku tratando de zafarse, pero también un poco sorprendido por la emoción que su mujer le puso a la idea de un viaje.

— Hmp. Tengo cosas más importantes que haces. —Dijo Sasuke en tono cansado y algo molesto.

— Mmm… Creo que no me escucharon bien. Yo dije: NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES AL CAMPO COMO FAMILIA. — Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa torcida y un aura diabólica rodeándola. Los tres presentes sudaron frío. Cuando se lo proponía, Mikoto podía causar terror, así que prefirieron no contradecirla.

— Sí. — Dijeron los tres al unísono asustados y a la vez resignados por no poder zafarse del viaje. Pero ninguno lo demostró, seguían manteniendo su semblante serio (en el caso de Fugaku y Sasuke) y de tranquilidad (en el caso de Itachi).

— Perfecto. Vallan a empacar. Partimos mañana. —Dijo dando por terminada esa "reunión" y retirándose.

Los tres restantes se levantaron camino a sus respectivas habitaciones dispuestos a hacer lo que su madre/esposa les había dicho, mejor dicho ordenado.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación empacando para el dichoso viaje pensando en lo inoportuno que fue. Si bien no planeaba viajar a ningún lado, pensaba en dedicarse a practicar con su guitarra o salir a alguna confitería². Pero también pensaba en lo oportuno que fue, ya que, su amigo Naruto le insistiría para ir a algún lado o de viaje. Y no solo lo invitaría a él, sino, que también invitaría a toda la pandilla. Y no podría estar en tranquilidad con esos locos con él.

Así que no le quedó otra opción que aceptar sin chistar.

Fin capítulo !

* * *

_Hola, esta es mi primera novela, de mi pareja espero que les guste. Si hay algo en lo que me equivoqué o no está claro, no duden en avisarme._

_Aclaraciones:_

_¹: Ropero, closet, armario, guardaropa, etc._

_²: En mi ciudad se le llama Confitería bailable, pero en la zona donde yo vivo solo se le dice Confitería. Es como un bar, discoteca, ect, (Ya saben es ese lugar donde los jóvenes van a bailar y a beber por las noches)._

_Besos._

_Atte Jeffy Iha._


	2. Partida

_Hola, estoy aquí, de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

_Antes que nada quiero agrades a las 4 personas que me dejaron rewiers:_

_- Jakie M. V_

_- Nazha-chan181_

_- Maxiixd_

_- TomoeCjan_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Este Fic si._

_Referencias:_

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_Ahora si, a leer._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Partida

Era sábado 7 de diciembre, 08:30 a.m.

La familia Uchiha ya estaba preparando sus cosas para irse de viaje. Estaban subiendo las últimas maletas al auto para partir a una Casa de Campo que forma parte de un complejo inmobiliario que la familia tiene. Esta, está cerca de un pueblo pequeño pero bastante acogedor que se encuentra a unos 30 km de la cuidad de Tokio.

Había una media hora entre un lugar y otro.

En el auto ninguno de los cuatro hablaba. Sasuke e Itachi tenían los audífonos puestos, Mikoto veía el camino por su ventana y Fugaku solo conducía atento a la ruta.

Cuando estaban llegando pudieron divisar una casa de dos pisos color mate¹ con una larga entrada de piedra que se estiraba hacía la carretera con un gran portón de madera. Más adentro, la casa, esteba rodeada de árboles Almendreros² que estaban plantados a ambos lados de ella.

Era una quinta muy linda.

Cuando bajaron del auto los sirvientes que los esperaban, bajaron y acomodaron en sus habitaciones sus cosas.

/

Como eran la 09:00 am., se tomaron un tiempo para acomodar las cosas en su habitaciones correspondientes. Guardaron la ropa en los armarios, y acomodaron los demás accesorios. Tomaron una ducha y, como ya era medio día, se sentaron en la mesa a comer su almuerzo. Un rato después cuando ya todos habían terminado, todos tomaron diferentes actividades. Mikoto fue ver como estaban sus amadas Camelias, Amapolas, uno que otro Tulipán y un poco de flores silvestres. Fugaku se dirigió a una oficina que había en la casa y se dedicó a ojear uno que otro documento para no atrasarse con la empresa, aunque, como su remplazo en el cargo de presidente de esta, había dejado a cargo a su primo Obito quién a pesar de ser liberal e hiperactivo, sabía manejar muy bien la empresa. Itachi solo se fue a ver la televisión y, más al rato, prendió su computadora portátil y empezó a navegar por la Web. Y Sasuke se fue a su cuarto a practicar con la guitarra, pensando en lo inútil que fue ese maldito viaje, ya que, todo le que hacían era exactamente igual, lo único que variaba era la casa.

/

Ya eran como las 16:00 hs cuando todos, a excepción de Fugaku, se aburrieron de hacer sus actividades o ya las habían terminado, en el caso de Mikoto, así que ella los llamó a todos para decirles algo. Itachi y Sasuke aceptaron gustosos y sin reprochar nada, ya que, estaban más aburridos que un niño de 6 años en la ópera y a Fugaku prácticamente lo tuvieron que sacar a rastras porque no quería salir de su oficina. Fue tal la insistencia que salió gritando cosas como "¡No! ¡Esperen! No terminé", "¡Déjenme terminar de ver esos últimos documentos e iré!, ¡se los juro!" o "¡Guardaré los archivos pendientes en mi computadora! ¡Solo esperen!" y cosas así. Pero aún con esas promesas vacías, no lo soltaron hasta haber llegado a la cocina, el lugar más alejado (sin salirse de la casa) de la oficina. Y una vez ahí Mikoto, muy molesta, le habló a un Fugaku con un aura depresiva rodeándolo y con la cabeza gacha.

—A ver Fugaku, ¿quién es tu esposa?, ¿yo o esa maquina infernal que vuelve idiotas a las personas? — Dijo refiriéndose a la computadora de su esposo. Con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados agregó — No se tu, pero yo tengo unos papeles que dicen que estás casado conmigo. —

Sasuke e Itachi se morían internamente de risa, y es que, la escena era realmente cómica. Pero también sabían si lo hacían morirían de verdad, ya que su madre aún estaba algo molesta y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Así que mejor no arriesgar sus vidas.

—Si cariño, estoy casado contigo. —Dijo resignado y aún con esa aura depresiva porque ¡estaba bastante entretenido en su oficina! Pero ¡no! Su mujer tenía que llamar a una "reunión" familiar de nuevo. ¡¿Y sus hijos?! ¡¿Qué hay de sus hijos?! ¡Esos si que era unos traidores! Como futuros dueños de su empresa tendrían que interesarse por esas cosas, ¡es más, ayudarlo! ¡Pero no! ¡Fueron cómplices de su madre! Ya que ellos los sacaron a rastras y su madre venía siguiéndolos desde atrás a paso enojado. — _"Tks. Mamengos³"_— Pensó. Ya estaba que le agarraba un ataque de histeria y gritaría todo lo que pensó, pero había un problema, su mujer, con lo molesta que estaba era muy peligroso hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí aprovecho a decirles que aremos un paseo— Dijo con alegría sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino cambio de humor.

—_"Perfecto, otra chifladura de mi madre". _— Pensó Sasuke, ya molesto por la idea. Si con la sola idea de vacacionar en el campo le ponía de mala leche con lo de dar un paseo le ponía peor. Pero a la vez, también, por el repentino cambio de humor en ella. Pero luego se acordó que su madre fue, es y será así de bipolar. Y luego pensó que su madre y Sakura eran bastante parecidas una a la otra —_"¡Genial! De madre tengo a una Sakura versión más vieja y con pelo negro. ¿Qué más sigue? ¿Naruto al estilo Itachi?"—_La sola idea de eso le causó escalofríos. Aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que a su amigo le encantaba molestarlo y a su hermano también. A lo dicho por su madre solo respondió un "Hmp" y se marchó.

—_"Adiós a mi idea de adelantar extra con mi trabajo"— _Pensó Fugaku decepcionado. Y si, él estaba obsesionado con su trabajo —Si— Respondió serio y se machó.

—De acuerdo mamá— Respondió Itachi ni alegre ni decepcionado por la idea. Le dada igual. Aparte ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí adentro de esa casa y quería salir.

Los tres hombres se estaban cruzando las puertas para regresar a sus actividades cunando su madre/esposa los llamó de nuevo.

—Los quiero aquí en media hora, ¿entendido?— Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Los tres asintieron y, esta vez si, se fueron. Y ella se retiró a la cocina. Para preparar la merienda ya que pensaba que, cuando se fueran a pasear, les daría hambre así que quería estar preparada.

/

Ya estaban todos en el salón principal. Mikoto vestía un lindo vestido que llegaba hasta 2 dedos debajo de la rodilla color azul oscuro y unos zapatos con un taco que apenas y medía 1cm color negro, Fugaku solo traía una camisa abotonada a cuadros de color celeste y blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos también negros, Itachi tenía una camisa lisa color azul eléctrico y unos jeans clásicos, y Sasuke traía una camisa que, al igual que su hermano, era lisa color negro oscuro que remarcaba su pálida piel con unos jeans negros y converse del mismo color.

—Iré a buscar el auto— Dijo Fugaku, sin embargo, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia el frente, la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

—Nada de eso. Iremos a pie— Dijo ella. Él solo hizo caso porque no quería que otra vez le regañara, pero no lo demostró.

—Bien— Respondió

—Entonces vamos— Dijo esta y partieron.

/

Ya estaban saliendo de la casa cuando a Itachi se le ocurrió preguntarle a donde irían, si al monte o al pueblo y esta respondió que primero pasarían por el pueblo y luego pasarían por un lago que estaba cerca.

— Chicos, espérenme, a comprar una flores. O mejor dense una vuelta. Al reto regreso— Dijo Mikoto retirándose. Es verdad, Mikoto era una fanática de las flores, así como Fugaku lo era de su trabajo.

— Y bien, ¿que hacemos?— Preguntó Itachi sin idea de que hacer, su madre les había dicho que se pasearan por el pueblo pero no conocían ningún lugar interesante al cuál ir.

— Hmp. ¿Y crees que yo se? Padre, ¿Alguna idea?— Dijo Sasuke con tono neutro y rostro serio, pero internamente, malhumorado, porque cada paso que hacían él y su hermano eran observados por cuanta fémina se cruzase. ¡Y eso que eran pocas personas las que pasaban por allí! No podía esperar a regresar a su casa.

— No— respondió su padre.

/

Cuando su madre/esposa regresó retomaron su camino. Recorrieron todo el pueblo, era pequeño pero acogedor. Pasaron por un pequeño parque donde las madres jugaban con sus hijos, después fueron a una especie de Mercado solo que más pequeño y por último fueron a la zona residencial.

Ahora se encontraban en un lindo claro de un bosque con un lago, cerca del pueblo y de la casa. Sasuke, en verdad, se sentía con una paz y una tranquilidad infinita, tal vez, vuelva a ese lugar.

Justo cuando estaba por caer dormido escuchó un ruido que no pertenecían a ninguno de sus familiares miró asía uno de sus costados y le pereció ver algo o _alguien._

* * *

_Bueno, acá está el capítulo. Espero que les guste_

_Aclaraciones:_

_¹: Sinceramente no se como explicarles lo que es un mate pero busquen en Google Imágenes: Mate o Color Mate._

_²: Bueno el Almendrero es el árbol que da las almendras. Tiene una flor hermosísima. Si quieren saber como es buen en Google Imágenes: Almendro_

_³: Es un término que se usa en Argentina (no se si en otros países también). Se le suele llamar así a esos niños que son pegados a su madre y que si lo intentas alejar de ellas lloran como si fuera el fin del mundo. En fin, creo que más de uno tiene algún conocido así, ¿no?_

_Besos._

_Atte Jeffy Iha._


	3. encuentro

_Hola acá con otro capítulo!_

_Antes que nada quiero agrades a las 4 personas que me dejaron rewiers:_

_- Jakie M. V_

_- Nazha-chan181_

_- Maxiixd_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Este Fic si._

_Referencias:_

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_**-**_**Hablan por teléfono**-

"Lo que pasa en un mismo momento pero en otro lugar"

_Ahora si, a leer._

* * *

Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Después de ese echo, al que Sasuke le dio caso omiso, merendaron lo que su madre había preparado antes de salir y luego se fueron de regresos la casa.

Una vez allí, se fueron todos a darse una ducha y fueron a dormir (no habían cenado porque ya habían merendado), ya que eran las 20:45 hs y estaban muy cansados. Fue entonces cuando el celular de Sasuke sonó. Él, con toda la pereza del mundo, vio la pantalla que decía "Dobe" para luego contestar.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Dobe?— Medio "saludó", medio preguntó con molestia. Estaba tan ilusionado con acostarse y dormir. Pero ese sonido lo molestó por completo.

— **¡TEME! ¡¿Dónde estás?!** — Preguntó su amigo con un tono preocupado, pero no tanto, ya que, el Dobe, sabía que el teme no era tan atolondrado como él mismo.

— ¿Dónde mas? En mi casa — Dijo Sasuke señalando lo obvio. Aunque estaba olvidando que no está en su casa porque, aunque hacían prácticamente lo mismo, no era la casa en la que él se había criado, no, esa era la de vacaciones.

— **¡¿Cómo que en tu casa?! Si yo estoy parado en frente a tu puerta **— Dijo este exaltado.

— "_Mierda, olvidé decírselo_"_— _Pensó Sasuke con fastidio, porque ahora tendría que decírselo y, tal vez, hasta explicárselo.— Dobe, me olvidé de decirte que mi madre nos obligó a todos a ir de vacaciones al campo. — Dijo cansado — _"Si no entiende, le cuelgo"_ — Pensó sin la mínima intención de explicárselo —Por lo tanto, como ves, no estoy en mi casa. Así que es en vano que ahí parado como idiota frente a mi puerta— Finalizó

— **¿Eh? ¿En que parte estás? ¡Te iré a visitar, Dattebayo! **— gritó con efusividad y emoción.

—[…]— No pensaba responderle. Eso sería pesado, y con el entendimiento que tenía en el chico una vez no sería suficiente.

— **¡Hey! ¡Teme! ¿Qué no me vas a responder'tebayo?** — Dijo con mucha ingenuidad.

— _"¡Dios, que alguien mate el idiota antes que yo lo haga!"_ — Pensó con varias venas asomándose por la frente — Ya deberías haber adivinado la respuesta— Contestó, tratando de contenerse.

— **¿Adivinar que?** — Preguntó si realmente tener idea de que tenía que adivinar.

— ¡Idiota! — Bramó y colgó para no despertar a nadie con sus gritos de Fangirl que su amigo le sacaba (claro que estos gritos contenían insultos en su mayoría y de a rato "Dobe", "idiota" o "Naruto").

"En la cuidad. En frente a la casa de Sasuke"

— ¿Eh? ¿Teme? —Preguntó Naruto— _"Momento…"_—Pensó— ¡¿A quién le dices idiotas, Idiota?!— Preguntó con enojo, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya había colgado.

— Mmm… Mejor le marco'tebayo. —Habló de nuevo y marcó otro número.

— Hola, él se fue de vacaciones al campo— habló una vez atendido en la otra línea y con angustia.

— **Dah, perfecto. Igual, gracias.** — Habló la persona en la otra línea— **Antes de colgar, ¿al menos te dijo en que parte está hospedado?** — Pregunto con algo de esperanza porque dijera que si.

— No me dijo, solo me cortó. Bueno adiós, me tengo que ir— Se despidió. Pero antes de colgar esperó a que la otra persona también se despidiera.

— **Bueno, adiós. Y gracias de nuevo por el favor**— Se despidió.

— Por nada— dijo y colgó.

"De nueva cuenta en la casa de campo Uchiha"

Sasuke apagó su teléfono para no tener más interrupciones, esta vez, mientras duerme. Y ahora sí se durmió. Por fin tuvo su merecido descanso para recobrar las energías perdidas.

/

Eran las 09:00 hs. Todos tuvieron unas perfectas 12:00 hs de descanso. Excepto Sasuke que tuvo 11:00 hs de sueño gracias a su "muy querido" mejor amigo-rival que lo retuvo durante casi una hora con su charlatanería y preocupación.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Ya estaban sentados su padre y hermano mientras que su madre estaba terminado de servir es desayuno.

— ¿Dormiste como princeso anoche, Sasu-chan?— Pregunto su hermano con tono burlón, a los que el aludido solo respondió con un "Hmp" y ya. A Itachi no le importó que respondiera eso ya que sabía que su ototo se moría de la rabia y el enojo por dentro. Y eso le producía un sentimiento de satisfacción indescriptible.

— Buenos días Sasuke-chan— Saludó su madre.

— Buenos días— Contestó. Su madre, era la única mujer que amaba y por lo tanto a la única que le hablaba de buena manera. Que es capas de hacerle sacar más de un monosílabo simplemente porque lo valía. A todos los otros les contestaba con su "Hmp" y nada más.

— Buenos días— Saludó su padre se forma seca pero con una pizca de felicidad mañanera.

— Hmp— Contestó. Como dije, a las otras personas que no fueran su madre les contesta con el "Hmp" típico de él.

Luego de los saludo de la mañana, todos se dispusieron a comer su desayuno. El cuál pasó casi sin palabras. Cuando ya todos habían terminado se retiraron a hacer otras actividad individuales. En verdad parecía como si estuvieran en su casa verdadera.

Sasuke fue a prender la computadora un rato; Itachi fue a ver televisión y Mikoto arrastró a Fugaku para que la ayudara con el jardín y que así esposo no estuviera tanto tiempo en su oficina.

Y así pasó toda la mañana, en aburrimiento extremo para Sasuke e Itachi; diversión para Mikoto y martirio para Fugaku, ya que su mujer le hacía ir de acá para allá con flores, algunos elementos de jardinería, algunas masetas y agua para regar sus plantas. Ya era hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron a comer, nadie habló pero el ambiente no estaba tenso ni nada por el estilo. Así era la costumbre cando comían.

Cuando se levantaron todos se fueron a hacer algo en individual.

Sasuke, casado de esa rutina, dijo que iría a dar una vuelta y que volvería cerca del anochecer o un rato antes.

Tomó las llaves de la casa (solo por las dudas) y se marchó rumbo al pueblito de la tarde anterior. Tal vez pasaría por ese lago de vuelta. La verdad ese lugar le había gustado, pero tampoco pudo evitar que el recuerdo de _ese_ ruido se hiciera presente.

Se le presentaron varias posibilidades. Entre ellas estaban: que el viento movió una rama y esta a su vez sonó provocando ese ruido, pero la desechó rápidamente porque esa tarde no había viento o que un animal que pasaba por ahí provocó aquel ruido, pero también la desechó rápidamente porque el mismo ruido sonó más pesado, como una pisada de un ser humano…. ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡Fue una persona quién provocó tal ruido! ¡Eureka! Pero, ¿que hacia una persona caminado por esos rumbos? Ya que, de donde se escuchó ese ruido, no había nada. Porque al Sur, (N/A: Háganse un mapa mental), estaba el pueblo de que venían, al Norte estaba el lago, al Este estaban todas las quitas de las familias ricas (donde tenían su casa) y al Oeste, de donde provino el ruido, estaba el monte, o sea, no había nada.

Entonces, ¿qué podría haber causado el ruido?

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando chocó contra alguien, que al parecer, también estaba distraído. Volvió a la realidad cuando la otra persona soltó un quejido de dolor al caer.

Sasuke, por inherencia y un poco de educación, trató de agarrar la mano de la otra persona, pero por un fallo de cálculos, a dura y apenas, sujetó la cintura de esta, dándose cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de una mujer.

—_"Mierda, que no sea adolecente. Que no sea adolescente…"_— Pensó en un ruego. Ya que, si era una adolescente, lo más probable sería que gritaría y se lanzaría hacia él como las fangirls de su instituto. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó.

— S-Si. ¿U-Usted? — Preguntó la chica con voz suave y calmada.

Sasuke, quién todavía no había visto el rostro de la chica, le pareció un poco sorprendente el de hecho de que la esta todavía no se le lanzó encima. Así que decidió mirarla.

Era un poco más bajita que él, tenía el pelo largo hasta cerca de la cintura color negro-azulado, piel tan blanca como la suya, ojos grandes color blanco casi violeta claro, sus cachetes sonrojados y finos labios color cerezo. Y del cuerpo no se podía decir mucho porque tenía una blusa blanca holgada y una pollera bordó claro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

— Si— Contestó secamente.

—Etto…— Comenzó a hablar mientras su cara tomaba diferentes tonos de rojo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó extrañado al ver su cara. —_"Que chica más rara"_—Pensó_._

— ¿Me p-podría s-soltar? — Preguntó tímidamente.

Y fue ahí donde cayó en la cuenta de que todavía la estaba agarrando de la cintura. Pero cuando iba soltarla se dio cuenta de un detalle. Un detalle que estaba escondido entre su ropa. Eso era la pequeña cintura que la chica poseía. Luego de eso la soltó.

Ella se agachó para recoger los víveres que llevaba consigo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa entre tímida y amable para seguir su camino.

Sasuke sintió algo así como un cargo moral de culpabilidad al ver a la chica tambaleándose un poco por el peso de las bolsas. Pero también quería agradecerle, indirectamente, por no habérsele abalanzado cuando tuvo oportunidad. Así que con esto en mente habló:

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a llevar esas bolsas hasta tu casa— Dijo este cuando la chica ya estaba a metro y medio de él.

—G-Gracias pe-pero no. N-No quiero ser una mo-molestia — Habló esta.

—Vamos—insistió (algo muy raro en él) —. Yo fui quién te chocó— Añadió.

—E-Esta bien— Terminó por aceptar.

La chica le dio dos de las cuatro bolsas que cargaba y siguieron su camino.

Al rato Sasuke notó que estaban yendo por el lado Oeste del lago de donde vino el ruido.

— ¿Vos vivís por acá? —Preguntó con curiosidad interna. Hasta donde él y su familia sabían para ese lado no había nada.

—S-Si— Contestó mientras lo miraba —_"Al parecer no es de por acá"_— Pensó.

—Hmp. Pensé que nadie vivía por estos lados— Dijo indiferente.

—En r-realidad yo y mi f-familia s-somos los ú-únicos que v-vivimos en e-esta z-zona— dijo esta.

—Hmp. — Dijo este. A lo que la chica lo tomó como un "si".

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa que no era ni lujosa como la de Sasuke ni una choza en mal estado.

—A-Aquí es— Dijo ella cunado estaban justo en frente de esa casa. —G-Gracias…— Esperó a que él dijera su nombre.

—Sasuke Uchiha— Contestó y la chica asintió — ¿Tu nombre? — Preguntó.

—Hinata Hyūga— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, adiós— Se despidió.

—Adiós—Devolvió el saludo.

/

Sasuke se estaba volviendo cuando decidió ir al lago.

Una vez ahí, se quedó observando la puesta de sol. Todo estaba tan calmado y tranquilo. Verdaderamente le gustó ese lugar. De repente, se acordó de la chica llamada Hinata, es tan tranquila y silenciosa como ese lugar. Esa chica no era molesta, su voz era suave y dulce no melosa y chillona. Era silenciosa en vez de estruendosa como las demás y con ese sonrojo que la hacía ver tan tierna, en verdad le agradaba.

En ese momento pensó lo mismo que cuando la conoció, rara. Si esa palabra encajaba a la perfección con ella. El haber estado con Hinata lo había sido… _ineresante._

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

_Listo! Aquí el 3 capítulo de Al Campo. Espero que les guste._

_Espero sus reviewrs ansiosa!_

_Besos._

_Atte_

_**Jeffy Iha**_


	4. AVISO

_**¡AVISO!:**_

_**Me he retrasado mucho con el Fic, lo sé, pero en estos momentos estoy pasando por una etapa pesada en mi escuela; es cuando se entregan proyectos, informes, tareas importantes, etc. **_

_**Por lo tanto dejaré pausado el Fic.**_

_**Seré sincera: no eh podido terminar de escribir el capítulo 4 por dichos problemas.**_

_**¡Pero no se preocupen! Cuando terminen las clases, falta al rededor de un mes para eso, lo seguiré, ¡ya verán que si!**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
